Amour si longtemps caché
by lesteak06370
Summary: 3 ans déjà que l'équipe de Tenten, Lee et Néji a été créer. Et 3 ans déjà que notre jolie brune est amoureuse du garçon au yeux blanc. Mais malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne lui prêtes aucune attention particulière ... pour l'instant


**Résumé :** 3 ans déjà que l'équipe de Tenten, Lee et Néji a été creer. Et 3 ans déjà que notre jolie brune est amoureuse du garçon au yeux blanc. Mais malheuresement pour elle, celui-ci ne lui pretes aucune attention. La jeune fille décide alors de faire tout son possible pour que le Hyuga s'interesse à elle.

**Auteur :** lesteak06370 ou Naïsu =)

**Couple :** Néji/Tenten

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto *o*

**Petite note au passage : **Cette fic sera très courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^

* * *

Une jeune fille au macarons marchait d'un pas lent sur, un, des nombreux chemin de terre de la fôret à coté du village où elle habitait. Une petite larme coulait sur sa joue mais était vite essuyer par une manche. Elle s'appellait Tenten, jolie jeune fille de 16 ans, vivant à Konoha avec sa famille et executant des missions avec son Sensei, Gaï, et ses deux coéquipiers Lee et Néji. Lee était un garçon surexiter mais sympas qui approuver toujours se que disait Gaï. Part contre Néji était tout son contraire, calme et surtout très fort, il avait un regard enneigé et ténébreux qui faisait fondre la brune. Mais malhereuseument pour elle, le Hyuga ne lui pretait aucune attention et ne pensait qu'à s'entrainer. Tenten était tombé amoureuse de lui, il y avait trois ans, dès qu'ils avaient formé une équipe avec Lee. Au début il se montrait froid et elle avait pensé que c'était parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore mais elle s'était trompé, il avait toujours était comme sa et sa ne c'était pas arranger avec le temps. Finalement elle avait abandonné qu'un jour il est des sentiments pour elle où même qu'il lui porte une pointe d'attention. Une voix familière la fit sortir de sa réverie monocorde.

- Eh Tenten ! Cria Lee pour attirer son attention.

- Ah salut Lee, comment sa va aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-elle avec un sourire forçé.

- Moi super, mais toi sa va pas du tout ! Tu pensait à Néji ?

- ......Oui, je me disait pour la énième fois de ma vie que je n'avais aucune chance. Répondit-elle en lachant un soupir.

- Si j'était lui, je me serais déjà interesser à toi depuis longtemps, tu sais. Mais il est trop bête pour voir combien tu es belle et intelligente, c'est tout !

- Merci beaucoup Lee, sa fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire, même si j'aurais préferer que se soit Néji qui me le dise.

- De rien Tenten, j'aime bien te remontait le morale, tu est beaucoup plus jolie avec le sourire. Lui dit il avec un grand sourire et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Au faite, c'est toi qui va t'entrainer dans la clairière juste à coté ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Répondit-elle. Il n'y a jamais personne alors c'est assez tranquille et assez grand pour s'entrainer. Comment l'a tu découverte ?

- Eh bien en faite....hum.....pour faire bref, Gai-Sensei avait ordonné à Néji de rester là, pendant que je m'entrainais et il a utilisé son byakugan pour voir ce qui ce passait autour de nous. Et puis il est tombé par hasard sur toi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais je crois que j'ai vu ses joues prendre une teinte rougeatre pendant un instant. Je me demande toujours pourquoi dailleurs puisque qu'il te voit toujours en tenue de combat alors pourquoi ce jour là.....

- Lee ! Quel jour c'est arrivé ? Lui demanda-elle soudainement.

- Euh.....je crois que c'était......euh.......avant hier. Lui répondit il avec un air surpris sur le visage.

Justement se jour là, elle n'était pas en tenue de combat mais en débardeur blanc, short noir et sandales noir également. Et comme il faisait une chaleur creuvante, au moins 40°, elle avait enlever son haut 5 minutes pour respirer un peu en ayant verifier si il n'y avait personnes autour. Mais alors, elle n'avait pas du tout penser une seule seconde que Néji allait utiliser son byakugan à se moment là. Maintenant qu'elle savait sa elle n'auserait plus regarder le Hyuga en face. Mais, en n'y repensant bien, Lee avait bien dit qu'il avait rougit, donc sa voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été indifférent à cette vision. Tenten afficha un sourire satisfait et recommença à marcher tranquillement vers l'air d'entrainement, suivit d'un Lee complétement perdu. Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'entrainer tous les deux et notre jolie brune rentra chez elle à 5 heures et demi pour se reposer. Cette journée avait commençé très mal et s'était terminé dans la bonne humeur.

Tenten était maintenant assise sur son lit au dras marrons clair avec le signe amour au milieu mais d'un marron plus foncé. Elle était en train d'essayer de tourner la situation à son aventage et elle avait trouvé une superbe idée. Tous les Dimanches, Néji allait boire un verre au bar à coté de chez lui et Tenten en profiterait donc pour aller y faire un tour avec les même vétements qu'avant hier et là, il serait obliger de remarquer sa présence. Elle prépara donc ces affaires pour le lendemain et les déposa sur la chaise à coté de son lit. Oui, elle en était sur, elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire fondre la glace autour du coeur du Hyuga, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Le soir même, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir en pensant à Néji en train de rougir en la voyant.

La chose qui servait de réveil à Tenten se fit projeter contre le mur d'en face à 8h00 pile ce beau dimanche matin. Celle-ci se réveilla doucement en baillant, elle n'aimait pas se lever à une heure aussi pareil mais sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse la grace matiné, ce qui pourait l'amené à prendre de mauvaise habitude, d'après elle. La brune n'était pas du tout daccord mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, surtout quand sa mère l'appella et lui cria de venir immédiatement prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'habilla vite fait bien fait avec les affaires qu'elle avait préparer et laissa, pour une fois, ses cheveux détachés, ce qu'elle ne faisait que qu'en elle n'allait pas s'entrainer. Après avoir manger un pain au chocolat et un chocolat chaud (ce dont elle ne pouvait se passer XD), elle alla se promener un peu dans le village où elle croisa Temari et Shikamaru ensembles, main dans la main. La blonde lui sourit, dit à son Shikamaru qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard et s'arreta un instant pour parler avec Tenten.

- Alors, comment va ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui ?

- Super bien et toi ? Je vois que tu sors avec Shikamaru ? Toi qui disais que tu le détestais. Qu'es-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avie ?

- En faite, j'en sais rien. Peut-être parce qu'il est le garçon le plus fégnant et le plus beau et sexy que j'ai rencontré jusque là.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Temari !

- Je sais, je sais et toi, cet abruti de Néji n'a toujours pas remarquer que tu étais belle, charmante, gentille et surtout que tu était faite pour lui ?

- Non toujours pas mais sa ne devrait plus tarder crois-moi ! Lui assura la brune avec certitude.

- Tu es bien sur de toi, je suis contente de voir sa ! Bon désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, mon Shika doit m'attendre. Bye !

- Bye !

La blonde s'en alla rejoindre son brun, laissant la brune finir sa promenade seule jusqu'à 10h00. Tenten pensa qu'il était tant de commençer à se diriger vers le bar. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour y arriver mais Néji n'était pas encore là, elle dut attendre encore une demi-heure pour qu'il se pointe enfin. Elle attendit encore cinq minutes et partie s'assoir en face du comptoir. La brune commenda un verre et commença à le boire. La réaction du brun fut immédiate, il tourna à peine les yeux et ses joue se teintèrent de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait. Il finit vite son verre, laissa l'argent à coté du verre vide et parti. Mais Tenten, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, laissa aussi quelques pièces sur le comptoir et se leva.

- Es-ce que Néji Hyuga aurait peur d'une fille comme moi, pour s'enfuir comme sa ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Pas du tout Tenten ! Lui répondit-il. Il voulut lui faire face mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Pourtant tu ne me regardes même pas quand je te parles alors.....

- Je......n'en est pas envie, c'est tout !

- C'est pas plutot parce que tu ne peux pas ? Lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Elle s'était approché tout doucement du Hyuga et lui avait dit ces mots sur un ton sensuel. Il se tourna d'un seul coup et la regarda de haut en bas, puis se retourna d'un seul coup.

_________________

Il se retourna d'un seul coup. Il l'avait vu dans la même tenue que la dernière fois. Sauf que la dernière fois, elle n'avait plus son débardeur et à cet instant là, il avait ressenti une douce chaleur envahir son coeur, part contre il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais peut-être que si il la revoyait, là-bas, dans la même tenue, il saurait de quoi il s'agit. Mais, à quoi il pensait là ? Il voulait revoir Tenten dans cette tenue ? Mais c'était impossible, il ne lui avait jamais prêter d'attention alors pourquoi cela l'avait-il tellement perturber ? Il ne savait pas et cela l'énervait beaucoup. Il aurait bien demander à Tenten un conseil mais c'était d'elle qu'il parlait et non d'une autre. Néji réflaichissait à sa situation et ne vit pas la brune se mettre devant lui et le regardait avec un air surpris.

- Hey sa va ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiete de l'atitude du garçon.

- Ouai ouai c'est bon, répondit-il, je vais bien mais je vais quant même rentrer chez moi.

Sur ce, il partit vers la grande maison des Hyuga, là où normalement sa cousine devait être. Il allait lui demander des conseils sur ces sensations étranges, qu'il avait en voyant Tenten, tout à l'heure. Hinata était dans sa chambre et lisait un livre, assise sur son lit. Elle l'autorisa à entrer et Néji lui exposa son "leger" problème. Elle afficha un grand sourire et lui répondit ce qu'elle pensait de son, soit disant, "problème". Hinata disait qu'il commencait à se rendre compte de l'existence de Tenten dans sa vie, que son coeur avait des débuts de sentiments pour elle et que plus ils resteraient ensembles, plus vite il tomberait amoureux d'elle et que sa serait merveilleux. Enfin, c'était son point de vue, en tout cas. Quand elle vit qu'il était un "tout petit peu" déboussolé par tous sa, elle lui proposa qu'il aille faire un tour dans la foret pour se rafraichir les idées, sa ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il accepta et arrivait devant l'étendue verte, il prit le premier chemin qui lui tombait sous la main. Malheureseument pour lui, c'était celui là qui menait au fameux terrain d'entrainement.

* * *

**Naïsu :** C'est pourri, c'est pourri, c'est pourri, c'est pourri

**Néji :** Ouai sa c'est sur, c'est pourri !

**Naïsu** _*passe du mode déprimer au mode super coléreuse*_ **:** Non mais vas-y enfonce moi encore plus je te dirais rien èé Fais gaffe si tu continu comme sa, il n'y aura pas de lemon !!!

**Tenten** _*Surprise*_ **:** Ah parce qu'il est sensé en avoir un ? O_o Mais c'est magnifique sa *o*

**Naïsu :** Je ne te le fais pas dire ma chewie *o*

**Tenten :** Et tu compte l'écrire quand ? =D

**Naïsu :** Je n'en sais rien encore, on verra bien. Mais j'ai déjà besoin de toi pour que notre imagination ne fasse plus qu'une et là je pense que notre magnifique et beau Néji sera aux anges ! Vu ce qui va en sortir je suis sur qu'il ne va pas te résister très longtemps !

**Tenten :** Entièrement daccord avec toi Naïsu ! Et si on commencait tout de suite 8D ?

**Naïsu :** Ah non pas tout de suite, il est exactement 2h01 du matin et je sui crevais T-T Mais promis, on si met dès demain matin =P

**Les deux tarées ensembles :** OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!! 8DDDD

**Néji :** Hum....les filles......je crois que Haruko a TROP déteint sur vous --'' Bon pendant qu'elles sont en train de dormir ou de déglinger, une review ?


End file.
